


Persomo 5 - Desert Flood Collection

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: A collection of various P5 Omo fics and deleted scenes from my files. These are partially written WIPs that I've extended with notes and descriptions for what I had planned, archived here to keep them safe. Some may be finished in the future, others are simply here for anyone who wishes to read them.NOTE: These are all for the Vanilla version of P5.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Piss is Prohibited Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a little different than my usual posts, but hopefully still enjoyable! This is a collection of various P5 omo drafts I had sitting in my files from a good year or more ago. I had originally posted some of them to tumblr, but given how hard they were to find again, and my lack of confidence in that site's longevity, I've decided to archive them here as well for safekeeping, and so any of my followers who like to read them can. Some are more complete than others, unfortunately, but I liked the concepts so I added in some notes here and there to explain what I had planned/was going for. Since some are so short but all in the same subject, I'll be posting it as a multichapter work instead of a series.
> 
> I would love to go back and finish some of these properly eventually, but due to my already massive fic backlog, it will likely be a LONG time, if ever. If I do finish one properly, the corresponding chapter here will be deleted, and it will be posted as a new, single fic!
> 
> If you particularly enjoy an idea here and would like to give it a shot writing it yourself, feel free to ask (I'll likely say yes, I'd just like to know so I can read it when it's done)! My only request is that you use the 'inspired by' function to link it back to the prompt!
> 
> Also, FYI: These are all for Vanilla P5. I know nothing about Royale, and would prefer to stay that way until I can get a ps4 haha

**(( This was going to be an alternate ending chapter for 'Piss is Prohibited' I wanted to post as a surprise, but I could never decide on the ending.))**

"I-I, uh, don't guess we could bolt in and ask him  _ really nicely? _ " Ann squeaked out, crossing her legs tightly.

Ryuji scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Are you kiddin'!?! He wants to  _ sue us _ , we can't get within two feet of that door! Yusuke's still effin' pissed too-"

" _ Don't _ say that word, geez!" Ann moaned. "What's the closest place then?"

He was wracking his brain, but this place was kind of an out-of-the-way dump. That was Madarame's whole 'humble' thing, after all. They usually had to take a train or walk here, and it was a decent journey.

"I hate to say it, but, um, the station's kind of  _ far... _ " he murmured, tightening the grip on his uniform pants. He was already about to burst, and the mere idea of a walk like that had his bladder throbbing more urgently. No, he really couldn't hold it for that long!

"Screw it, I'm findin' an alley or somethin', I can't walk that far!" Ryuji huffed, already storming down the road to scope out the area.

"Ryuji, there are still a few people that come around here! Like fans from the art show, o-or that reporter we saw a while back-"

"Do ya' wanna piss yourself?!?"

"No, b-but..." Ann whined, leaning her head back to stare at the sky. "I've been on magazines before… if a reporter saw me… I'm gonna try and think of something else. If you wanna go with him though, Akira, I'll be the lookout." she offered.

He pressed his thighs together more tightly, feeling the perspiration beginning to bead on his forehead. "I..." Oh, if only he could take the easy route and just go with Ryuji. "I can't."

"Huh? What do you mean 'you can't'?" She must have seen the look on his face though, because she shook her head. "Forget it, it doesn't matter. What's important is that we go before we totally burst..." she groaned, biting her lip. "Screw it, Madarame shouldn't be home yet with that art show going on. I'm asking Yusuke! Come on! Mona, make sure Ryuji doesn't get in trouble. We'll be back soon."

With that, Ann had grabbed his shoulder, tugging him along as she marched (well, more like staggered) over to the doorway. She pounded on the door immediately, hopping around and bringing her hands down to rub her thighs while she waited for a response. Within a few moments, the door had cracked open to reveal a familiar face. A face that clearly wasn't pleased with their arrival. 

"You again. Leave the premises now, or I shall be forced to call my mentor. Goodbye."

Ann shoved her foot into the opening before he could slam the door, leaning to grab the doorframe. "Wait wait wait! We aren't here because of any of that!" she gasped. "The station is really far away, and we were in the neighborhood, a-and, uh…  _ Prettypleaseletususeyourbathroom? _ "

"What sort of ploy is this?"

"Kitagawa-kun, we need in ASAP! It's really  _ really _ bad… Y-You, um, you wouldn't let a girl walk all the way to the train in wet pants, w-would you?" She tried batting her eyelashes, but it didn't quite have the desired effect when her face was stuck in a grimace. "I know what went down before was bad, but I know deep down you're a kind, forgiving soul, right?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this after all of your previous deceit? Isn't asking to use someone's restroom the oldest trick in the book?"

" _ Ann! _ " He hated that the word was such a high-pitched squeak, so different from his usual deeper murmur, but he really felt like he was going to lose it any second now, and it strained any sound he attempted to make. No amount of leg-crossing or crotch-squeezing was easing the burning sting as it ran to the edge of his urethra, and he'd already leaked twice in the time she'd been talking, a softball-sized wet patch rubbing against his hands. His face was absolutely on fire now, and if he didn't already know such an action would be pointless, he would have turned around and ran to try and use the alley anyways.

" _ Please _ , Kitagawa-kun, it's an emergency!!! I swear we'll leave right after, and we won't snoop or anything!"

Kitagawa stared at them for a moment more, the slight clench of his jaw the only indicator of emotion, but he finally sighed. "Very well, you may both enter to use the facilities. You are not to explore  _ anywhere else _ , is that clear?"

"Crystal!" Ann gasped out, already squeezing through the doorway as the man stepped back to let them through.

"I'm afraid there is only one restroom, located once you take a left at the end of this hall. The other one of you will have to wait in here until the first returns. I will be keeping an eye on you to ensure no one  _ wanders _ ."

Shit. Only one?

He could see Ann's grateful smile drop, her eyes clouding with hesitation as she squirmed in place, tightening the grip on the jacket she was tugging over her crotch. "Oh,  _ uh… _ Akira, d-do you wanna-"

"Go on."

"Are you sure? I-I know you really-"

"It's fine. You're in worse shape, and this was your idea. Go."  _ Just hurry _ .

"Thanks! I promise I'll be super quick! With that, she hobbled down the hall in the direction Kitagawa indicated, the sound of a door slamming indicating she'd reached her destination.

Trying not to cringe too obviously at the sound, he backed up to lean against the wall, crossing his legs more firmly (not that it helped much). He was already deeply regretting letting her dart in first, but he also wouldn't have forgiven himself if something… happened to her. Especially since he'd been the one who'd let Mona drag things on for so long in the first place. If he'd just manned up earlier, none of them would have even been in this mess.

He could wait for the whopping few minutes it would take her to come out.

His body seemed to be trying its best to contradict that thought only seconds later though, another urgent wave of pressure forcing him to squeeze himself tighter and hunch over, a pathetic whine slipping out from his throat.  _ Oh God, I have to piss so bad, holy shit... _

It was then that he became acutely aware of their host's gaze on him, glancing over to see blue eyes running up and down his body with… was it bemusement? Or just irritation? Whatever it was, it was intense, practically boring into him and making him far too self-aware of how ridiculously he was acting. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, he glanced away, nudging his head as he did so to allow his bangs to shield his eyes. "I… er, I-I'm sorry about this..."

He felt no guilt at all about what they were doing in the Metaverse, but… he could sense the all too familiar sting of being an unwanted presence here, in this moment. This wasn't the worst thing they'd done in this shack, but it was still an inconvenience, and towards someone who was already under a lot of stress and unease. The lack of response to his apology didn't ease his nerves.

He could feel a bead of moisture building, threatening to slip out, and he swapped his legs so that they were crossed the other way. That barely helped the shudders and tingling stings, and soon he was hopping from one foot to the other in between leg-crosses, resorting to a full-out desperate dance.  _ Hurry up! Please please please! I'm gonna explode! _

"If you're going to wet yourself, I would highly prefer if you moved onto that tarp in the middle of the room."

As if this wasn't mortifying enough already, he had to go and say something like that?!? Kitagawa seemed to be entirely serious though, fixing him with a narrowed gaze as he stood there with his arms folded.

"I-I'm not going to..." He let the mumbled argument die on his tongue, simply ducking his head and hobbling over to stand on the paint-splattered plastic. It was even worse now without any surface to lean his weight against, and he bit his lip, strongly considering sitting down. If he took that course of action though, even if it helped lessen the urge in the present moment, he doubted he'd be able to get back up to bolt to the door when it opened. Better to stay standing, ready to run...

"You're a good deal quieter than the others, aren't you? Come to think of it, I don't believe you said a single word to me the last time you came here. It was those two that did all of the talking when things became heated… and yet, you seemed to stand by them. Do you truly share their opinion?"

"I..." That was a touchy subject, wasn't it? It was probably best not to anger him...

"Relax. Your answer will not affect your restroom privileges. I simply wish to know how you feel about the situation."

What he felt? Right now, the only feeling he could focus on was the agonized shrieking in his bladder. 

He still knew the answer though, even if it came out as more of an anxious groan. "I do. Wholeheartedly."

"I see..."

**(( I could never decide if I wanted to stall and let Akira make it or have him lose it right before Ann got out. I also couldn't think of much dialogue between him and Yusuke to fill the time until then, so this is pretty much it RIP)**


	2. Blonde Lemonade (aka Ryuji x Ann Omo/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very old snippet from when I got over-ambitious and tried to combine 3 kinktober prompts in a single fic: Watersports, Human Furniture, Dirty Talk. Ann absolutely has a piss kink, that's a firm headcanon of mine. Ryuji's just along for the ride haha
> 
> I'd love to write more complete smut with these two.

"Aww, what's the matter, big boy~" Ann lilted, raising his chin with two fingers so he was forced to look her in the eyes. "Can't you hold it?"

"You're not the one-ah!- the one crouched a-against-ahhh-a wall..." Ryuji moaned, any hint of fight in his words lost as he shuddered again, his hands slipping down for a moment before he regained his purchase on the wall behind him. His thighs were burning and trembling as he stayed crouched with his back flush against the hard surface, the giggling girl sitting perched on his thighs.

"You only have to be my chair for another minute, don't worry." she assured him, reaching to pet his head. It was almost said sweetly, but he could see the hint of Panther in her grin. "Then you'll just have to lay on my bed until you're screaming my name~"

That sentence alone sent a very different shudder through him, although it was soon overcome by the stronger pulsing of his bladder, begging to be unleashed once again.

_ Come the 'eff on, Ann, it's been, like, an hour already... _

He'd seen her outfit in the Metaverse, yeah, and she could _totally_ handle that whip, but he still hadn't expected her to be _this_ much of a sadist. After all her rants about being seen as a sex object, and all of that mushy Lovers Arcana stuff, he'd expected her to be pretty vanilla. If anyone was the kinky one, he'd totally have put his bet on Haru.

Man, was that one bet he was glad he would've lost!

Yeah, okay, so her kinks were kinda weird, but she'd been so unusually shy about bringing them up, and she'd already done some stuff for him... the least he could do was _try it._ Especially after some research online had shown him he wouldn't get hurt. Unless Ann _decided_ to hurt him. Which he wouldn't exactly mind...

"Time's up! Wow, you've lasted a lot longer than I thought you would, Ryuji!"

The sudden relief of pressure as she hopped off of him was welcome, and he sucked in a breath as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He rose and stretched slowly, trying to avoid adding any new pain to the bursting sack of liquid inside of him. There was already enough heat in his lower stomach from what was going to happen next. "Y-Yeah, well, I drank a lot for track and stuff, so like, I'm used to bein' real hydrated and shit." 

"Good, I hope you're used to it. Because there's a _lot_ I wanna get done before you soak those toned legs of yours..." There was that wildcat purr again as she took his hand and led him to the bed, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips before she nudged him. "Go on, sit boy..."

He sat down on the bed, wincing as he crossed his legs.

~~~ **((I was supposed to add a lot more here, RIP))**

"Mmm...Ann, hold on..." he tried to mumble around the lips and teeth attacking his mouth, one of her hands running down his stomach again. That was fine, that was fine, _oh hell there was that spot again-_

He bucked underneath her, trying to find some room to shift his legs, clamp them, cross them, _something!_ "Ann! Shit, Ann, _move!"_

She giggled as she rolled off of him, but her amusement faded as she began watching with eager blue eyes as he twisted around, panting hard. There was a flush to her cheeks now, not just from the makeout sessions.

"Here, baby, let me help..." she'd started, reaching to rest her hands on top of the fingers that were clutching his dick for dear life. He could only moan in response, too busy trying not to piss himself to question what she was up to.

Questions would have left his brain anyways when he felt her move her hand down under his pants. 

It was gentle, and teasing, and the slower her lotion-smoothed hands moved along his flesh, the more he writhed, bucking and groaning and begging in broken words to _move faster dammit!_

**((Obviously there would have been much more after this, and I weep for my past muse not letting me finish. Ann was NOT going to go easy on him...))**


	3. Go To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Last one I'll upload today to avoid spamming my subscribers' emails haha.
> 
> This was a really Crack-ish idea I wrote once at 4am as writing sprint practice lol. Takes place relatively early in the game. Combines Akira-literally-can’t-speak-up-to-a-CAT trope and the Wardens teasing him bc like, why not give Caroline more reason to torment him lmao. Don’t take this remotely seriously, unless you'd prefer to I suppose. I only really wrote it as a joke about how ridiculously bossy Mona is, and bc Caroline is mean (and fun to write) ))

“Where do you think you’re going?!?”

“Er, I was just gonna-”

“You’ve done enough for today! You need to get your rest, or you won’t be at the top of your game tomorrow!”

“I know, but I was just-”

“Go to sleep!” The little monster was insistent, leaping over to stand between him and the stairs. He was short, sure, but his stance was firm, with cold blue eyes that pretty much said ‘Try it, I dare you…’

He considered trying to slip past him anyways, but there was still so much he didn’t know about this… Morgana. He’d seen him wield a blade though, with pure savagery that almost made him cringe for the Shadows’ sakes. Was that really someone he wanted to cross?

No matter how uncomfortably his bladder was nagging, he had to admit, even confessing the simple reason he was leaving wasn’t appealing. Besides, if the creature wasn’t from this world, Morgana might not even understand it, or care.

_It’s just for the night. I’ll probably end up waking up earlier anyways, and then I could take care of it._

Yeah. He could sleep it off for now, and then bolt downstairs whenever his body decided to pound the alarm.

“Alright, fine… I’m going to bed…”

It was even harder to get comfortable than he’d expected. No matter how he layed, it seemed to keep increasing the pressure in his abdomen, and it was hard to cross his legs when Morgana kept trying to sleep on them. Nibbling his lip, he finally settled on his back, trying to think of anything besides how badly he needed to pee. 

_Coffee with dinner was an awful idea…_

By some miracle, he did eventually manage to drift off, exhaustion slowly overcoming even the most urgent of throbbing pulses.

~~~

“Welcome back.”

“Took ya’ long enough, inmate!”

Familiar music was drifting through the air as he opened his eyes, soon rising from the cot. The moment he sat up though, he grimaced, pressing his thighs together.

_Right._

“Well? Aren’t you coming over here?”

“Yeah, we don’t have all night!”

_Why couldn’t I have just had a normal dream?_

He really wasn’t in the mood to hear their long, confusing explanations for things that would only come into play later. Still, he had no choice but to obey, slowly standing and beginning the awkward shuffle towards the bars. Ohhh, the heavy ball attached to his leg wasn’t making his movements any easier… By the time he inched his way there, he had to grip the bars just to keep his hands from flying south, panting a bit as he waited.

Honestly, he couldn’t focus on more than maybe every few words, the rest of his attention devoted towards keeping his thighs clenched together or jiggling his leg, shifting his weight from one foot to another every so often.

_Shut up, oh God, please shut up and just let me go back to bed… please please please sh-_

A sudden loud, metallic clang had him flinching back, his bladder pulsing even more frantically as he realized Caroline and her beating stick were pressed right up against the bars, the girl (woman?) looking absolutely _livid_.

“Did you just tell me to _'Shut up’,_ inmate!?!”

A pit dropped into his stomach so fast he thought he was going to hurl. So his prayers had turned into actual mumbling then…

“I-I, um, I-I’m _so_ sorry, it’s n-not, um, I d-didn’t mean-

"You are normally quite composed, even somewhat intelligent. Yet you haven’t made a single inquiry this time.” Justine mused, gently guiding Caroline away from his cage. “What is troubling you?”

Well, he was grateful she’d spared him from being potentially murdered, but that didn’t make the question any easier to answer. Feeling his face grow hot, he glanced at the floor, twisting his fingers together where his wrists were still shackled. “S-Sorry, it’s, um, not anything related to you two. I just… I really wasn’t up for dealing with all of this tonight…” he confessed.

“You don’t get to pick when you come here!” Caroline hissed. “This isn’t something to take lightly! It’s part of your sacred duty as the Wildcard to-”

“Caroline, let him explain.” Justine chided, shooting her companion a stern glare. “Go on, inmate.”

Shit. He’d hoped that was going to be enough of an explanation. Biting his lip, he tried to think of a way to satisfy them without spilling the actual reason, but then his bladder spasmed again, so harshly that he found himself gasping, knees buckling as he squeezed his thighs together. 

_It’s so bad now, it’s so bad…_

Unable to help the whimper that fell from his lips, he tried to clutch at himself, only to realize his shackles kept his hands _just_ out of reach. 

_Please, I’m gonna piss myself!_

Another spasm, and he groaned, finally managing to tug the leg without the chain to cross over his other one, rocking back and forth.

“Oh my…”

“Is that your only problem, dumbass!?! There’s a toilet right behind you!”

Face burning, he took a quick glance back, soon spotting the small thing, tucked into the shadows of his cell. Oh…

“Um, is it… I mean, I come here in my sleep, a-and personas are cognitive, right? Are you sure I can-”

“Go on, inmate. Trust us.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t lie to you! We’d get stuck cleaning it if you made a mess in here!” Caroline huffed, looking repulsed at the very thought.

He hesitated, still sceptical of their intentions as he stared at them for a good minute, but then a fresh wave of need pulled another nervous groan from him. He tried to cross his legs tighter, hunching slightly, but the pressure was still stinging enough to make his eyes water. 

_Damn it, Morgana…_

“Alright…” he conceded quietly, feeling heat begin to sting his ears. He’d just. Go here. Right in front of them.

Luckily, he remembered something else _before_ he started the long, ball-and-chain shuffle back, and instead stayed near the bars. 

“Um, I can’t exactly… er, c-could you…?” Unable to look them in the eyes, he simply held out his shackled wrists, shifting his weight anxiously. 

“You’re gonna to have to be more specific, inmate!” Caroline started, snickering and wearing the most devilish grin a small girl was capable of. “I don’t think I understand exactly what-”

“Caroline, please refrain from taunting him. If you waste valuable time, I will ensure that _you alone_ are responsible for the aftermath.”

“Ugh, _fine…_ Hold still so I can unlock your cuffs!” she grumbled, digging through her key ring and eventually freeing him.

“Thank you!” he managed to gasp out

**((I never decided what I was gonna do with the rest. He could piss the bed because they played him for a sucker, or maybe it was legit and he’s fine. Who knows?))**


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This one took place SUPER EARLY in the game (like first few days, before the Shiho Incident early) and was _supposed_ to be strictly Akira omo from Ann's POV, but it ended up turning into more of an Ann character study/mild angst fic instead, oops. 
> 
> A Big Misunderstanding occurs that makes things more awkward for both of them, but also gives Ann a little more sympathy for the new kid (which would make her more likely to talk to him later during a certain Important Plot Point. This does have hints of angst and deals with some uncomfortable topics from that arc, but skimming, not in detail. I didn’t get far into this one at all before scrapping it so there’s tons missing. I'd kind of like to finish this sometime to be honest bc I liked writing a colder, early game Ann, and the irony/theme of judgement))

“The transfer student seems awfully fidgety, doesn’t he?”

“I heard he does all kinds of drugs. He’s probably going through withdrawal or something.”

“I did see him talking to Ms. Kawakami right before class started, but she didn’t let him leave the room.”

“I’ll bet he was trying to trick her into letting him out so he could go snort something in the bathroom.”

“I kinda wish she’d let him leave… What if he goes crazy and starts trying to stab us or something?”

“Try not to stare. If we don’t make eye contact, maybe he won’t flip out.”

She rolled her eyes, shutting the whispers of her classmates out and trying to focus on what her teacher was saying. All this school did was spread rumors… It was worse in these halls than the gossip columns in magazines! Just for once, couldn’t they get to know a person first instead of muttering under their breath or whispering behind their back? If even a few of them were more like Shiho when they’d first met, maybe-

_Shiho…_

It was no use, she couldn’t focus on the teacher either. Glancing down at her paper and occasionally doodling a few lines just to look like she was taking notes, she allowed the tidal wave of thoughts she’d been struggling to keep back to rush past the dam. Shiho. The volleyball team. Kamoshida. The smiles with fangs lingering behind them, the rides she couldn’t refuse, the friendly touches on her shoulder…

She had only just started sinking into the mental flood when a sharp jolt against her back startled her into awareness. 

_Ow! That’s the third time in twenty minutes!_

Huffing under her breath, she turned in her seat to fix the transfer student with a glare, summoning every ounce of her irritation like she could vaporize him with a lazer beam. Oh, _if only_.

“Quit that already, damn it!” she hissed, making sure to keep her volume to a whisper so that she wouldn’t get herself into trouble for _his_ jerk behavior.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to… just, er, trying to get comfortable…”

“Well, get comfortable _without_ breaking into my personal space!”

“Ooh, looks like blondie’s pissed…”

“She’d better be careful! No telling what he’ll do to her after class…”

“She probably thinks she’s invincible. The slut’s got Kamoshida wrapped around her finger, right? If a student threatens her, she could probably just get him to pull some strings.”

**((There was supposed to be a lot more here, leading up until the day was over. Class is dismissed and teacher ducks out early to speak with another teacher, leaving Ann gathering her stuff/thoughts in an empty classroom. Except Akira hasn’t moved from his desk either...))**

~~~

“F-Fuck… Oh fuck… _Please…_ ”

The words sent a chill down her spine, although it turned just as quickly into a heavy ball of heat churning in the pit of her stomach. Hushed whimpers and pants assaulted her ears, coming from directly behind her. Her grip tightened on her desk, knuckles going white as she stared forwards.

Did she even want to know? If she turned around…

_I’m already dealing with him… I can’t take another one… No, I **won’t** take it, damn it!_

She was shaking as she stood up, but she tried to assure herself it was _anger_ quivering through her muscles, not fear. The chair shrieked painfully against the floor as it was shoved away from her, and the noise only served to fray at the last shreds of her nerves. Taking a breath, she finally turned to face him.

She was confronted with the sight of the bastard hunched over in his chair with his eyes closed, his face flushed and sweaty as his chin rested on the desk. He was still panting and muttering under his breath, a mix of whimpered pleas and half-gasped curses. And, as she’d predicted, one hand was shoved below her line of sight, the other gripping the desk so tightly that she half-expected it to crack.

It was sickening. Just looking at him made her stomach clench and churn, the cupcake she’d had with her lunch threatening to leap back up her throat.

**(( from here she would have ripped him a new one, only to stop in her tracks when he either blurts out the real problem OR finally loses control and wets himself right there bc he can’t move. She’s still mad af but also uncomfortably awkward because she kinda wants to comfort/help him but also want to not get involved because she’s dealing with enough BS already RIP. Depending on which ending she would’ve either given him directions to the closest restroom or offered to go get some towels/other supplies so he could clean up himself. Either way she feels bad for judging him the same way his peers did earlier and realizes how horribly he’s being treated at this school, even by the staff. Makes their interactions in the coming plot embarrassing though because neither know how to act after a moment like that, she would try to keep some distance until The Diner Scene))**


	5. Akira Gets A New Ailment in Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Hi, so I can't find the post I made that these were based on, but the basic jist was that Akira gets hit by a new status attack from one of the Mementos Shadows, similar to confusion/fear, etc. Except this one's sort of littlespace/mental age regression, kind of (my idea was vague so I'm not sure which term would be most accurate). Basically, same teen body, but now mentally a bit more childlike and shyer c': 
> 
> I honestly just wanted an excuse for Team Babysits/Coddles the Leader fluff and silly shenanigans. But also omo because I'm a gremlin
> 
> Unfortunately, while I can write smut no problem, I'm extremely picky with abdl/AgeRe type content, and even pickier when I'm the one writing it, so I usually never end up completing any and feeling super awkward haha. I tried this twice and couldn’t figure out how far I wanted to take it or make a solid plot because I had way too many ideas for individual scenes and no glue to hold them together. 
> 
> I'm hoping one day to get past that writing roadblock, but until then, you get two alternate attempts/scenarios :D Enjoy!

**((First w/ Queen and the gang))**

She’d been watching the battle raging ahead, analysing the monsters so that she could call out some advice to their current battlers, but a tug against her neck pulled her focus away. It wasn’t a hard pull, but a few gentle ones, just the lightest repeated motion to catch her attention. Turning, she found Joker standing there, his posture slightly hunched as he tried to make himself smaller, only making eye contact for a few seconds at a time before he’d look at the ground instead.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Um… I… I have to go potty…” he whispered softly, letting go of her scarf to stick a gloved hand between his shifting legs. “ _Really_ bad…” His voice was nearly a whimper.

_Oh…_

She supposed it made sense that if all of his other physical strengths had suffered, his endurance in that particular function would have been limited as well. She was also sure that there was no way to explain the intricacies of the Metaverse in a way that he would understand… it would be best to stick to the simplest, most honest answer that she could give.

“Er, I’m sorry, but… there really isn’t anywhere I can take you right now. You’re going to have to hold it for a little while, alright?” She could see the nerves glimmering in his eyes, and it made her stomach churn with guilt for denying him, even if she didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. Even when he was acting normally, Akira rarely excused himself during their outings unless it was getting truly uncomfortable. Given his even shyer personality now, she was sure that he was already quite desperate to have worked up the courage to ask.

If she was dealing with an actual child, she could have crouched down to comfort him, maybe pat them on the head. But Akira was still a good head taller than she was, so she settled for an awkward rub on the back. “I _promise_ I’ll get us out of here soon, and then I’ll take you straight away. You can wait until then, can’t you? I believe in you.” Not that belief alone would really help one way or the other, but it was the only encouragement she could offer in a situation like this.

His cheeks were a little flushed, and he swallowed hard, but eventually nodded in agreement. “Okay…” He really didn’t sound too confident…

Forcing a soft smile, she gave him a careful pet on the head. “I’ll make sure to hurry. Oh, and I have an idea… why don’t you play with Fox until we get done here? FOX!" 

He retreated from the battlefield immediately, striding up to them. "Did you require my assistance?”

“Yes, I’d like to take over the fighting for a while. My attacks can hit a wider range of targets, and… we really need to speed this along. While you’re resting, could you please entertain Joker?”

“You… want me to entertain him? How so?”

The Shadows on the battlefield screeched in earsplitting agony as Noir’s axe sliced into flesh, and Joker flinched, trembling as he shoved his second hand towards his crotch. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out! Just get him away from here until we clear a path!" 

**((Fun ideas I had and wanted to include somehow, in no particular order (Maybe some before the above portion) : Making art w/Fox (whether he has actual supplies with him or they use weird Mementos Sludge or smth remains to be seen), Ryuji being a super fun/protective/lowkey bad influence Big Brother, Mona gets All The Cuddles plz no he's not a toy or a cat akira stop squeezing him, Ann spoiling him rotten/being the Fun Aunt))**

~~~~

**((ALTERNATE w/ Crow))**

He’d been quiet for a while now. He was usually on the quiet side anyways, but from what he’d observed, Joker was at least _slightly_ more talkative during missions in the Metaverse. But after he’d asked a few questions about what they were doing, and where they were, he’d been nearly silent. The only noises he really made were gasps and squeaks of fear whenever the savages ahead were cutting Shadows open in gorey displays, or if he started to pull too far away from his _incessant clinging._

_Of all the people he could have gotten attached to in this state… why did it have to be me?_

It seemed like a big joke, honestly. The man he planned to kill, the one who was supposed to be a leader- a revolutionary, was now constantly holding his arm or coattails and following him around like a helpless baby chick. It was _pathetic_ and beyond irritating, and he was finding it harder and harder to remember his pleasant facade whenever the other Thieves came to check on them. 

But at least he was quiet now. No sassy remarks, no smug challenges to his own abilities or flashy actions to show off in battle. Just a quiet, obedient boy who was content to follow him wherever he went. He could lead him straight into a Shadow’s jaws, and he wouldn’t struggle.

The hugging was getting more annoying though. Joker kept tightening the grip on his right arm, and despite Akira’s long legs, the boy’s pace had slowed to about half the speed of his own, his steps awkward and occasionally stumbling, sometimes almost yanking him backwards. He’d been trying to tolerate it, but enough was enough.

"Joker. I appreciate your affection, but I need you to let go of me. You may walk beside me, or right behind me, but I’d like my arm back, please.”

The grip tightened, a hum of uncertainty sounding from his chick’s lips.

Sighing under his breath, he turned to look Joker in the eyes, forcing his sweet ‘interview smile’ onto his face. “I can’t protect you from the scary monsters here if I can’t move. You want me to keep you safe, don’t you?”

Slowly, Joker nodded.

“Alright then. Please let go of my arm, and we can keep walking.”

Joker finally released his arm, pulling his freed hand up to his mouth to nibble on the red gloves. A nervous habit, he supposed. Well, if it kept the guy from clinging to him like a leech, he didn’t care what he did.

For some reason though, Joker kept his slow pace even after they’d separated. 

It was roughly twenty minutes later when Joker finally spoke again. The first time, he hadn’t even made out the murmur.

“-er…ow…”

When he hadn’t responded, Joker had reached out to tug gently on his hand. “Um… M-Mister Crow?” It had nearly been squeaked out, his voice breathy.

He’d turned around, trying not to look too annoyed at the interruption. “Yes?”

“I… Are we almost done?” Those gray eyes looked at him pleadingly, but Joker’s voice wasn’t whining in the obnoxious way most children did. Nevertheless, it was a pointless question to ask, as the rest of the crew continued to hack their way through Shadows several feet ahead of them.

“No. I believe it will be quite a while before we get out of here.”

**((Akira would’ve gotten shy and changed the subject for a bit, only to finally give in and tell Mister Crow how badly he has to go. Cue the most awkward Villain-Babysitting-Hero omo interactions possible.))** ****

**((Honestly my favourite thing is Akechi having to be A Good Boy while absolutely boiling with irritation and barely contained rage/murderous urges. Nothing accomplishes that faster than A Child. Especially if Akira decided to be bratty and kick him in the shin or something. It's a grown teen's kick it would h u r t. Really I just desire to write a fic of just that by itself, forget the omo just let me torment Akechi))**


	6. Mommy's Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (( Haru x Akira hanging out for funtimes in her mansion with some mommy dom/ageplay (so avoid this one if that bothers you). This was another 4am crack-writing sprint not really intended to see the light of day, but there is so little AkiraxHaru content around, and also not a lot of abdl content, so here, take these humble crumbs RIP ))

“Haru?”

“Mmm?”

“I…” He could already feel his face going red, but he collected himself and finished his sentence. “I really need the bathroom.”

Her eyes were always warm, filled with kindness, but once he’d ceased speaking they shifted. They were still warm and inviting on the surface, but beneath that veil he could see the awakened spark. The alertness, a gaze that scanned over him with almost predatory hunger. The look of a cat that had a mouse cornered, but chose to toy with it for a while. He caught the slightest bob of her throat as she swallowed, but then she was smiling at him, her voice as sweet as any other conversation with her had been. An airy giggle slipped past her pink lips.

“Oh, Akira, you’re so silly! You know you aren’t allowed to use the restrooms here!~”

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he briefly wondered if he could stall for another hour or so. The thought of what he had to say made any words want to catch in his throat. But he’d been fighting the urge to writhe in this chair for the past hour and a half already, and they’d already discussed this thoroughly. Haru had been _so_ nervous about bringing up this scenario, and she’d been _elated_ when he’d said he was down to give it a try. He knew she’d let him back out immediately if he decided he didn’t want to go through with any of this, because she’d never force him into anything he didn’t want. He didn’t want to back out though. She was clearly excited, and he wanted to at least see where this led. 

So he swallowed his embarrassment (although, he guessed embarrassment was the whole point of this), and tried his best to meet her eyes. “I, um…can you take me to the potty then?” He hadn’t even had to fake the nervous squeak in his tone, mortification and a sudden rush of pressure in his throbbing bladder doing the job themselves. Pressing his thighs together, he brushed some stray hair out of his eyes, watching as she stood. She was beautiful, poised as she looked down at him, and she managed to keep her giddiness confined to a tight-lipped smile as she dug through a dresser drawer.

“I’ll come with you, but you need to practice finding it on your own, remember? Big boys need to be trained!” Finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a blue childrens’ leash, attached to a harness with a cat stuffed animal. “Stand up so we can get you ready. It isn’t safe for you to run through the mansion alone!”

He’d tried to stand up as quickly as he could, eager to get out of this room as soon as he was able, but that proved to be a bad idea. The sudden movement and shift in gravity sent his bladder pulsing so strongly he’d actually whined, hopping from foot to foot. Alright, so he’d been putting off asking for quite a while, but he really hadn’t expected the urge to get so bad so quickly. 

“Akira, sweetie, if you keep moving, I can’t clip this!”

Reluctantly, he stopped shifting, trying to stand patiently while she secured the harness to his chest. After a few clicks, she hummed in approval, taking the leash in her hand. 

“Alright, see if you can find the potty like a big boy! But _no running_ , do you understand?”

All he wanted to do was run, honestly. He’d drunk _all_ of the juice cups she’d given him today while they were hanging out. She’d said she just wanted his opinion on the vegetables she was growing for upcoming missions, but now he was pretty sure that had actually been a clever ploy to speed things along. Plus he’d had coffee from Leblanc on his way here… He _really_ had to go.

“No running…” he mumbled quickly, nodding in agreement and stepping eagerly towards the door. 

The leash held taut, not budging. “I’m not sure I believe you. _What do you say?_ ”

“Y-Yes Mommy…” he gasped out, glancing back at her until she nodded in approval. Once she motioned for him to move, he strode out into the hall as well as he could on the short leash. Oh… there were countless doors down the hallways, and they all looked fairly similar. 

It was fine though. He had time.

~~~

Another frantic door tugged open only revealed another study, and he whimpered, grasping between his legs tighter with his free hand and squirming in place. He’d been searching these halls for the last fifteen minutes, and he was beyond desperate now. Every step made his bladder throb and pulse, and he couldn’t help doing a little dance whenever they stopped. All he could think about was how badly he had to go now, how he might actually wet himself if he didn’t find- _no_ , he was _going_ to find it.

“I’m sure you’re close, baby, you can hold it! You can make it to the potty!”

Groaning, he started hurrying along again, tugging on another door. It swung open to reveal a full, luxurious bathroom, and he had to hunch over to keep from letting go right there. Oh thank goodness!

But the moment he started to dart forwards, hands already tugging at his belt, Haru tightened her grip on the leash, keeping him from going further.

“Uh-uh, that’s a big person toilet! You’ll fall in! Come on, we’re looking for _your_ potty.”

“But…” Moaning, he crossed his legs until he felt like he’d regained control of himself, then started to turn away from the open bathroom. There were several in the mansion, so she must have put the plastic seat in one of them… it was just a question of _which one…_

“Har-um, I mean Mommy…” he mumbled, shifting his weight. “Could I have a hint?” He was really getting desperate here, and he didn’t want to ruin her carpet. Well, she’d made it clear in their earlier discussion that she didn’t care about any mess, but he did want to try and make her proud.

“Alright, I suppose… it’s down one of the hallways towards our left.”

**((There was supposed to be more here to draw out the desperation and give more fuel for cute/lowkey smug MomDom!Haru teasing him))**

~~~

_No, nonono…._

He tried to squeeze his crotch harder against the wet warmth blossoming in his underwear, hopping around frantically and hunching in a full-blown potty dance. He had to go _so badly_ , and no matter what he did, new spurts kept leaking out. His pale jeans had a growing wet patch on them now, and he whined, his eyes tearing up from the urge.

“It’s coming out… I-I can’t hold it…”

Warm pee was rushing down his legs now **((and that was as far as I got oof, apologies for blueballing right at the good part.))**

**((There would have been aftercare, maybe a sensual bath to clean him up where she would have joined him in the tub, maybe some light punishment first... They would've had _Fun..._ ))**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment (anon is fine too) or kudos, I love to hear from and chat with you all! ❤


End file.
